


Legal Pad of Love

by astromirage



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, Lawyer Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr., M/M, Married Couple, Professor Rafael Barba, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22414585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: Rafael just wants his tie back.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Legal Pad of Love

Rafael frowns as he searches for his cranberry red tie. He opens the door to his husbands office, eyeing the walls lined with books and degrees. The last time he saw his favorite tie, his dear life partner wore it to work.

He suspected that Sonny had gotten tired while working and simply chucked the tie into a drawer. He sits on the floor by the desk and begins opening the drawers, rooting through the stack of papers and other junk his semi-careless partner tends to throw into anywhere he can find. 

He find a legal pad nearly empty sans 4 pages filled in with Sonny's flowery writing, in the last drawer. He smiles as he imagines Sonny jotting down things frantically as his hair falls loose from its gel captor and meets his cheekbone. He runs his fingers over the deep strokes and finally reads the cursive. 

Rafael notices his name scattered around, woven in between words like love, kiss, ect. He reads on, eyes scanning over prose that worships Rafael and his body. He notices a date in the corner, setting the writing a few months before they started dated. He laughs at a certain comment about his ass in a certain pair of slacks. 

Rafael flips to the last page reading the last sentence "we're going on a date!" He smiles and reminisces on the day Sonny asked him out. Which is the same day they kissed. He surrenders his search and retreats to their bedroom, pad in hand, for further appreciation. 

｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Sonny gets home and sets his briefcase down by the door, yawning loudly and stretching his limbs, the warm apartment making him sleepy. The lawyey slips off his coat and trots into the kitchen to get dinner started. When he opens the fridge to find nothing edible, he makes a note to go shopping soon and opens Uber Eats. He orders them Korean food and slides his phone away. He hears a door creak open and close. A smile infects the two as Rafael makes his way into the living room. 

"I got us Korean. Is that okay?" 

Rafael nods and nuzzles into Sonny's chest. "Dominick?" 

"Yes love?" Sonny responds with, stroking the back of his husband's head. 

"One, do you want to tell your beloved husband where his favorite cranberry red tie is, and two, you are a very talented writer."

"Sure, I'm pretty sure it's in my dresser. And what exactly do you mean about my writing ability?"

"I may or may not have found a legal pad with some of your writing about in it." 

Sonny blushes and chuckles. "That's embarrassing." 

"No, not really. It's just cute." He smiles and kisses his husband's flushed cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter:adasonnycarisi


End file.
